Broken
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: When Draco goes to wish Harry a happy birthday in person he is shocked to fine a broken Harry passed out on his bedroom floor. Panicked and not thinking straight he takes him to Bella, who is in forks on a mission. What will they do now that they know the horrible truth?
1. Saving Harry

Bella's POV

I was sitting on the sofa when I heard the familiar 'pop' of apparation.  
I saw Draco standing in front of me holding a hurt Harry in his arms. He was wrapped in a sheet and there was sweat covering his forehead.  
I jumped up.  
"Draco! What the hell happened?! Is he okay?" I asked setting my hand on Harry's forehead.  
"Bella, There isn't much time. Harry is really hurt. I swear I will explain everything but you need to take me to Carlisle." He said.  
I was about to ask how he knew about Carlisle when I remember telling him about them when I first found out they where vampires.  
"I will call him." I said.  
"Make sure he is alone. If you are going to tell him the truth about us you may tell him and only him!" He said.  
I groaned. "Fine." I said and picked up my phone and dialed Carlisles' number.  
"Bella?"  
"Carlisle! Are you alone?" I asked, panicked.  
"No... Why? Bella, what is going on?" He asked.  
"I need you to get everyone out of the house. It is an urgent."  
The line was silent.  
"Okay..." He said.  
"I will be there in 10 minutes." I said. "And I want everyone gone." I hung up the phone before he could answer.  
"Lets go Draco." I said. I led him to my truck. I drove as he held Harry, keeping him close to his chest.  
We soon pulled up to the Cullens and I sighed in relief that everyone was gone. I ran up to the house followed by Draco, who was snuggling Harry close and whispering in his ear. I swung open the door and was greeted by Carlisle.  
"Hello Bella, what is-" He stop short when he say the limp boy in Dracos arms.  
"Oh my God!" he exclaimed running to take Harry from Draco.  
Draco backed away slowly. He didn't want anyone to take Harry from him.}  
"Son... Give him to me..." Carlisle said slowly.  
"I can't... this was a bad idea... you will only hurt him more... I don't trust your kind." The Draco said. "Bella, we need to floo Madam pompfry." He said.  
"Draco... I don't have a floo..." He looked at his shoes.  
"I requested that Dumbledore add the Cullens to the floo network... just in case things turned bad..." He said  
I looked into his eyes, Carlisle momentarily forgotten by the both of us. "You where watching them...?" I said.  
"Yes... Claudia... You need to understand, we sent you on a mission and when we found out you where hanging out with _Their kind!"_ He pointed at Carlisle. "We were not going to jeopardize the safty of one of our best spys and my best friend..." I shot him a glare before running inside to the fireplace.  
Draco and Carlisle quickly followed.  
"Draco! I have no floo powder!" He grabbed a small satchel from his pocket and tossed it to me. I caught it and stood in the fireplace.  
"Hospital Wing, Hogwarts!" I said and I threw down the green powder.

Carlisle's POV

Bella's truck pulled up, and I ran to the door to greet her.  
I had sent everyone else out hunting.  
"Hello Bella, what is-" I cut off short when I saw someone behind her  
Behind Bella was a smaller, fit blond boy. And in his arms...  
A boy, even smaller, Broken and Bleeding. He was sweating and wrapped in a large sheet. His face was covered in cuts and bruises.  
"Oh my God!" I said stepping forward to take to boy.  
The blond one stepped back. I saw panic on his face.  
"Son... Give him to me..." I said slowly, trying to be as assertive yet non threatening as possible.  
He looked at the limp boy in his arms then at me. "I can't...This was a bad idea... you will only hurt him more... I don't trust your kind..." I looked at Bella.  
Did she tell this boy our secret!?  
"Bella, we need to floo madam pompfry." She looked at him.  
"Draco... we don't have a floo..." She said.  
What is a floo... I have never, in my long time of living, heard that term.  
The boy, Draco, looked at his shoes.  
"I requested that Dumbledore add the Cullens to the floo network... just in case things turned bad..." He  
Bella looked both shocked and angry. "You were watching them..." she said.  
"Yes... Claudia... You need to understand, we sent you on a mission and when we found out you where hanging out with _Their kind!"_ He pointed angeryly at me. "We were not going to jeopardize the safty of one of our best spys and my best friend..." he said. My head was spinning.  
'Bella... Claudia... spy... _Our kind_...  
Bella quickly ran into the house and Draco and I followed. When I reached her she was standing in our fireplace...  
"Draco! I have no floo powder!" She stated  
I watched as the boy carefully reached and pulled a satchel from his pocket and tossing it to Bella.  
She took out a handful of green powder. Hospital Wing, Hogwarts!" She said, throwing the powder at her feet.  
She was swallowed by green flames and when they died down she was gone.  
I spun around to see Draco holding the smaller boy to his chest singing a song in French quietly in the boys ear. He was pulling his fingers through the boys hair, which was matted with blood.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do..." I said. He looked up at me and I saw he was crying.  
Suddenly the living room was fulled with a green light.  
Bella stepped out of the fire place followed by an older woman caring a small bag.  
"Is that... Is that Harry!" She exclaimed running and kneeling by Draco.  
"Yes!" Draco said with a heart retching sob.  
She looked at me and held out a hand.  
"Carlisle, I am Poppy. Do you have a room I could use? I can't heal him properly here." She said.  
"Yes... Follow me." I lead her to an empty bedroom.  
"Draco... I know you don't want to but I need you to set Harry down there." She said calmly while pointing to the bed.  
He nodded and set the boy down.  
"Claudia... I need you to leave." Poppy said.  
Bella nodded and left, shutting the door behind her.  
Poppy unwrapped the sheet and the boy was naked, He was covered in all kinds of scars, cuts and bruises. There were whip marks covering his back and legs.  
Poppy gasped.  
"Draco... What happened?"  
"They where abusing him... starving him... and I am pretty sure they... they..." He started sobbing.  
Poppy took the pale boys hand. "What do you think they did?"  
He started shaking his head and rocking back and forth.  
"Draco..." She said.  
"They... they..." He sobbed "They... RAPED him!" He said crying harder.  
Poppy gasped. "Those Monsters! I will kill them for what they have done!" She exclaimed.  
Draco shook his head."Later! We need to help Harry right now!" He said and began crying again.  
I stood back in shock. I haven't seen a case of abuse this bad in over 100 years.  
"Draco, I am going to need help. Go floo Snape." She said  
Draco nodded and ran from the room.  
Poppy just stood there petting the boys hair and saying words of reassurance to him.

Snape's POV

I was sitting in my personal chambers reading a book on famous potions and how to make them.  
Suddenly my fireplace came to life and my Godson stepped through it.  
I looked at him. His eyes were red and he was crying.  
"Draco! What is wrong?" I gasped pulling him into a hug. He sobbed into my robes.  
"Poppy needs you" He stuttered. He pulled me through the floo.  
We arrived at a place I have never before been.  
He walked up a set of stairs and into a room. I followed and say a boy lying limp on the bed. By his side where Poppy and a Vampire.  
I ran to Poppy's side. "Poppy... Is that... Is that Harry?" I gasped.  
"Yes..." She said.  
"What happened to him!"  
Poppy began crying. "His relatives starved him and beat him." She said showing me the scars on his back. From my own memorys they were from a belt. He was also covered in scars, cuts and bruises. "There also seems... It seems..." She stuttered. I grabbed her hand  
"Poppy... Take a breath..." She did as I told her. "Now... What did they do to him..."  
"They... They raped him Severus...I had to sit down.  
"We need to get to work." Poppy said. "I need two vials of extra strength pain potion." I reached in her bag and handed them to her.  
She sent them straight into his stomach.  
As we continued I almost forgot the Vampire in the room.  
"Poppy... What to we do about him..?" I said pointing. "I saw we wipe his mind." I said.  
"No, Sev. We will simply explain." She said.  
"That is your answer! _Explain!?"_ She nodded.  
"We could use him." She said.  
"Fine..." That was the end of that conversation.  
We finished about a hour later. He was looking better. Some color returned to his face, he was clothed and his cuts and bruises where fading as much as they will. Sadly there will be permanent scars.  
Draco was lying next to Harry as the boy began to gain consciousness.  
"Dragon..." Harry said quietly.  
"I am right here Harry." He said taking Harry's hand in his own.  
Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Draco. A tear slide down Harrys face.  
He sat up and they hugged.  
Then the one thing even I would have never guessed.  
Draco started kissing Harry.


	2. The truth comes out

Harry's pov

There where only two things I was able to focus on. The panicked voices and the pain.  
I tried to open my eyes but it was to painful so instead I tried to focus on the voices.  
I knew right away that Draco was there. His voice mad me want to cry, he sounded so anguished.  
I also reconised Snape and Madam Pompfry.  
I heard Snape and Madam Pompfry talking about spells and potions. The pain slowly subsided.  
I felt the bed I was resting on go down a little and felt a warm hand grab mine. Slowly I opened my eyes.  
"Dragon..." I said, whispering my nickname for the boy.  
"I am right here Harry." He said taking my hand in his own.  
I opened my eyes and smiled painfully at Draco.  
I was trying not to cry as I saw the caring expression on his face. A traitorous tear slide down my cheek  
I sat up slowly and hugged him, Breathing in him. He smelled of salt and clean air. I knew he had been crying.  
Draco looked at me and his lips began kissing mine gently.  
I froze for a moment. We had been dating for five months and no one knew. We where both to scared of what would happen if people knew their precious golden boy was dating the son of a death eater. Finally I decided I don't care. I started kissing him back.  
I set my head in the crease of his neck.  
"I was so scared Harry..." He said. I felt a tear fall onto my shoulder.  
"I am so sorry Draco... I never meant for you to find out this way..." I said crying into his chest.  
He held me close. "I will never let anyone hurt you again." He said. He went to kiss me but then the memory's came back.  
I pulled away and snuggled my head to his chest. He would never kiss me if he knew what I've done...  
"Harry... Are you okay...?" He asked rubbing my back. It was only then I realized I started sobbing. My whole body was shaking.  
I took a deep breath. "I just need to shower I said." I still smelled like _Him...  
_ Snape and Madam Pompfry looked at the door right as a handsome blond man walked in the door.  
"I will show you to the shower" He said. I tried to stand but my legs gave out and I fell onto Dracos lap.  
He laughed and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, helping me stand. Together we followed the man to a large bathroom.  
"Here you go son." The man said, handing me a fresh towel and showed me where the soap was.  
He left the room. Draco started blushing something bad. I looked at him.  
"Do... can you undress by yourself..." He asked.  
I blushed as well. "Yes... I believe so..." He nodded. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and left, shutting the door behind him.  
I slipped out of the sweats and shirt I was wearing and started the shower. I made it as hot as it would go.  
I stepped in and the water burned my skin. I grabbed a washrag and started scrubbing angerly at my skin.  
I sat on the tub floor and began to cry. I set the rag down and saw that I had scrubbed my skin raw.  
'Then why do you still smell like _Him...'_ I cried until I couldn't breath. It has been over 45 minutes.  
Then the last person I expected walked through the bathroom door.  
Claudia. She ran to my side and sat on the floor. She wrapped her arms around my back in an attempted hug and started rubbing my back and whispering to me.  
"I love you Harry. Everything will be okay..."

Edward's Pov

Carlisle had in a panicked rush sent all of us out of the house, even Esme.  
We decided to go hunting.  
It had been about three hours when Alice suddenly got a vision.  
When she pulled out of it she looked shocked.  
"Alice... what did you see love?" Jasper said to her.  
I read her mind and saw the vision myself.

 _Bella was sitting next to our bath hugging a boy, who was naked in the bath.  
_ _"I love you Harry..." She said._

The vision was incredibly short but as soon as I saw it I started running home.  
Anger was coursing through my vains. Who the hell does that boy think he is? Stealing Bella... MY Bella!  
Everyone followed yelling at me to stop and talk to them.  
It only took me about 20 minutes at top speed to get home.  
When I reached the house and heard the water running in the bathroom.  
As I slowly walked towards the room I noticed something that broke my heart...  
There where two heart beats. Both racing.  
I slammed open the door.  
Bella swung around and looked at me. She met my eyes the turned back to the small, raven haired boy in the tub.  
I ran up to her. I was about to shout when I saw something that stopped me cold in my tracks.  
Covering the boys back where criss-crossed whip marks. Bella was rubbing his back.  
I then noticed the boy was crying and his skin was red and raw.  
"Harry... I need you to talk to me..." She said quietly to the small boy. He looked extremely skinny, almost as if he was starved...  
He looked up at her.  
"How could you love me...?" He asked, his voice shaking. "How could anyone love me after what I've done..." He said sobbing  
"What did you do harry?" She asked calm, as to not push the boy.  
"I am so dirty..." I saw something break in Bella.  
"Harry... Did your uncle... touch you...?" She asked slowly.  
I was frozen. He shook his head, as in denial.  
"Harry" She said firmer now. "Did you uncle rape you?" The boy started sobbing and I barely heard a faint 'yes'  
Bella started to cry. Once she got herself somewhat under control she looked at him. She wrapped his body in a towel and helped him stand. I saw his arms, legs and  
stomach where also covered in faint scars.  
"Lets get you dressed and down to Draco." She said.  
The boys eyes briefly lit up at that idea.  
She carefully helped him into some sweats and a shirt. "Can you walk Harry?" He shook his head no.  
She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk down the stairs.  
There was a blond boy pacing around our living room.  
'How the hell did I miss him...' I asked myself.  
The rest of my family was sitting silently in the kitchen.  
"Harry!" the blond boy said running and taking his hand, helping him to the couch.  
The boy had a think English accent, as did the raven haired boy.  
"You scared me half to death, you did!" He said. Harry smiled.  
"I am sorry love." He said.  
The blond kissed him...  
"Let's go Harry. The Vampys are awaiting an explanation in the kitchen."  
He kissed Harry's palm and led him into the kitchen.  
Everyone was seated so I took my seat. Bella was the only one standing and the boys joined her.  
"Well... I would like to start by proper introductions. My name is Draco Malfoy and this Is my boyfriend Harry and my dear friend Claudia." He said with a side smile.  
"Claudia...?" Emmett asked.  
Bella/Claudia nodded.  
She extended her hand. "Claudia D'amico. It is a please to make your acquaintance." She said with a think English accent shaking Em's hand  
"What is the meaning of this?" I asked  
She took a deep breath but before she could say anything Harry spoke.  
"Lets start by saying you aren't the only one with a secret..." All three of them shared a smile.  
"Would you mind sharing with the group?" Rosalie said annoyed.  
"Oh, don't get your nickers in a twist." Bella shot  
"Lets start by saying one of us is stronger then all of you combined." Draco said with a smirk  
"Excuse me?" Jasper said.  
"Draco and I are wizards and Claudia here is a witch." Harry said.  
No one said a word.  
"Well... If that is all..." Bella said.  
"Wait! What did Draco mean when he said you where 'one of the best spy's they have..." Carlisle said  
Everyone gasped, Bella blushed and Harry and Draco laughed.  
"That is quite a long story... You see, our world is at war. There is a secret community by the name of Order of the Phoenix. I am a spy for the order.  
I came to Forks on a mission."  
I was shocked speechless...


End file.
